<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Handmade] Издалека, из темноты by Norda, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398728">[Handmade] Издалека, из темноты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda'>Norda</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021'>WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Flora &amp; Fauna, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, decorative arts, decoupage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Объемный декупаж бутылки</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Handmade] Издалека, из темноты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
  </p><p>
    <a class="txt21b" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/98/fa/taHlsYFK_o.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
  </p><p>
    
  </p><p>
    <a class="txt21b" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/50/0f/3gIagDir_o.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
  </p><p>
    
  </p><p>
    <a class="txt21b" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/a4/e4/e539gfNC_o.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>